


Is he alright?

by Kaddi



Series: Nightmares [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, No Spoilers, Ryuji is mentioned once, nightmare (mentioned), sleep paralysis (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi
Summary: Akira is used to nightmares. They appear occasionally. He likes to think he can deal with them, even if he can't.





	Is he alright?

 Akira is used to nightmares. They come every so often, leave him scared and crying alone in his room. Normally he can deal with them simply by crying his eyes out and repeating “I will be okay” again and again until he fools himself into believing it. The next morning they barely have an effect on him anymore aside from the exhaustion. This time, it is different. No jumpscares and scary monsters. This time it is blunt psychological horror that petrifies him. And it is that night that his old friend sleep paralysis decides to pay him a visit.

When the panic subsides and the tears stop, he finds himself pressed against a corner, cradling Morgana in his arms. His stomach hurts badly enough that he might start crying again.

“Is it okay again?” Morgana asks worriedly.

Is he? He can't tell.

“I should clean my face. Stay here,” he whispers, standing up. His legs give in and he stumbles to the ground. In an instant Morgana is by his side again. There's not much he can do, restricted in his cat form. Even so, just not being alone makes Akira feel a bit better somehow.

The way to the stairs and down to the bathroom take him a considerable time. Morgana wants to follow him downstairs but Akira tells him to stay put. He doesn't bother turning on the light in the bathroom; he doesn't want to see his reflection anyway. Still, cleaning his face and washing the remaining tears and snot off makes him feel a bit better and helps shake off the exhaustion.

Morgana is waiting by the attic door when he returns.

“I'm sorry for crying on you,” Akira apologizes.

“Don't worry about it. Although I could have done with less snot.”

It's a soft attempt at a joke. He appreciates it for what it is even when he can't laugh. The way to the bed is awfully long so he just sits down on the ground next to his not-cat friend. Less risk of accidentally falling asleep, too. Morgana climbs back in his lap.

“If you want to talk about it, I'm all ears,” he offers, but Akira shakes his head.

He just wants to forget.

“Whatever it was, Ryuji is alright,” Morgana says, and he can only wonder what makes him so sure. “Will you be alright?”

“I'll be alright,” he tells him, and wants to believe it.

 

 

 


End file.
